Doumo Arigatou Mr Sohma
by catke
Summary: There is a guest at the Sohma estate. Who is she? Why is she being imprisoned there? Can our favorite group free her? NOT AN OC!
1. Chapter I

**Domo Arigato Mr. Sohma**

I thought up a story, but I don't really know how I will go about it. I have a bunch of different paths I just can't seem to choose from. Maybe I will write alternate scenes/endings or something. I haven't forgotten about the other fics! I'm just letting the ideas come to me, instead of forcing them out and making bad quality chapters!

Oh yes, and I am not really sure about how much time has passed… So I made up approximate times…. You'll figure out what I mean. Onto the story!

* * *

"This prophecy will NOT come true Kureno!" Akito Sohma yelled to his companion. "It won't!"

"Of course not Akito-san…" The bird reassured Akito.

"The entire plan fell to pieces! How dare that woman! We were too late! _Twice_!" The head fumed. He continued to mumble angry words as Kureno sat idly by.

"Well we got the man…" Kureno timidly and sadly murmured.

"Yes, yes…We did didn't we…That silly woman is in a world of torment! I bet that's even MORE painful for her to know! Her crying is so _pathetic_!" Akito collapsed into fits of laughter.

"Akito-san…Don't you think you should have her dinner brought?" Kureno softly asked. The younger boy sharply glanced at Kureno.

"I don't know why you insisted we keep her alive…I suppose since the plan failed, twice as a matter of fact, we could have, no SHOULDhavekilled her right away…Why should we waste our food on that pathetic thing?" Kureno blinked at the sharp words.

"It's because you're a very compassionate person Akito-san…"

"Yes, I am…You and the others are very lucky to have such a warm family head such as myself!"

"We appreciate it a lot…"

"Yes well…The only thing left is to decide what to do with that girl."

* * *

The members of Shigure's home were settling down to a nice evening dinner cooked by none other than Tohru. It was the two-year anniversary since her mother's death. The fourteen-year anniversary of her father's death would be in a week and a half.

Yuki was thinking about how terrible it must be for their dear Tohru…Having the anniversaries of both her parents' deaths so close together… As happy and carefree as the girl usually was, about this time she was slightly less bright and jolly. Such as a light bulb that was about to go out.

"Honda-san…Are you alright this evening?" Yuki questioned with concern.

"Yes Yuki-kun! Why wouldn't I be?" Tohru's smile brightened.

"Don't go to work tonight, okay? I think it's best that you get plenty of rest…Okay?"

"Umm oh no! Yuki please don't-" Tohru started.

"What are ya? her-" _Mother_ Kyo almost said mother. On the worst possible day! "Nanny? Are ya her nanny?"

Shigure giggled. "Nice recovery Kyon-kyon!" The dog whispered to the cat.

"SHUT UP!" Kyo roared as he landed a smack to the back of the writer's head.

"Ohh you're so mean to me!" Shigure whined.

Tohru smiled. Except for the first time in the past few days, it was genuine. Yuki's heart soared. It was really nice to have Tohru happy again. How long would she stay this way though?

"Excuse me everyone." Tohru smiled weakly. She bowed and exited the room.

Shigure's happy mood wiped off his face instantly. "Our poor flower! What depths of despair must she be enduring! She needs a hero upon a white steed to come to her rescue!" Shigure posed in a dramatic stance.

"You have been reading and writing too much. _Really_." Yuki cleared his plate and disappeared into the hallway.

"Well then Kyo, will _YOU_ be Tohru's knight in shining armor? I mean, since she can't have _Prince_ Yuki, a _knight_ would be second best right?"

"THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'M SECOND BEST TO THAT DAMN RAT!" Kyo shouted, his face growing pink. Out of anger or embarrassment, Shigure could not determine.

Kyo landed another blow to Shigure's head and headed towards the roof. Shigure sighed, cleared his own plate and returned to his study to not write his manuscript.

"A-Akito-san…I th-thought you-you might like to-to um…To know that the-the woman…She is…sick." A servant stammered.

"And? What do you want _ME_ to do about it?" Akito replied sharply.

"Should we not…Should we not keep her in good health?"

"I don't care about such an insignificant being!" The head roared. He threw a vase at the door. It shattered near the servant's head. "Get out of my sight!"

"Akito! Please! Don't be like this! We must heal her!" Kureno exclaimed.

"Oh Kureno, what a bleeding heart you are! How sappy!" Akito fumed and embraced Kureno. "I suppose if the woman lives, we can kill the child in front of her eyes, and she will be depressed! She will want to kill herself! Ohh how much fun would that be Kureno? This will teach her to meddle with me and the zodiac!" Akito mumbled contently into Kureno's chest.

"Mmm…" Was all that Kureno said. The poor woman…She didn't deserve this…

"Fine…Summn…Hrrri…for …wretch…" He felt Akito's body grow limp with sleep against him. Kureno laid the head of the family on the bed and neatly covered him with a blanket.

The bird paced out into the hallway and found the very same servant from before.

"If you would be so kind, would you please fetch Hatori-san, and ask him to treat our…guest?" Kureno asked warmly.

"Um…Yes sir…" She said and scampered off immediately.

"Who am I to treat?" The dragon inquired with confusion.

"A…ah…a guest of Akito's…Follow me?" The servant said with uncertainty. Hatori nodded, retrieved his coat and followed the young girl outside. _She must be new…_ Hatori thought absently.

The girl led him through the estate, and to the cat's house.

"Surely Akito's guest is not _here_!" Hatori exclaimed with fear.

"No!" The girl pointed shakily to a small cottage nearby. The small house was identical to all the other homes of the Sohma estate, except it was very small, and it's shuttersappeared to besealed shut. It arouse no suspicion from the average passerby.

The pair walked over to the door, which the girl unlocked with a key. She handed him the spare copy and scampered off.

Hatori wondered who could it be inside the tiny house. He inserted the key into the lock and entered the house.

The scene inside was horrendous. The dark interior consisted of a ragged brown blanket, a tray of untouched food, numerous piles of vomit, and a dark slumped figure slouched in a corner. The doctor reached for the light switch and flipped it. No light came on.

Hatori cursed under his breath. He flung away the dark curtains and lifted the clear glass and attempted to pry open the shutters. They did not budge. Unable to work without light, Hatori kicked the shutters open. The figure in the corner whimpered.

"NO!" It screamed.

It was obviously a female. Hatori slowly walked towards the female, and mumbled gentle words.

The figure collapsed entirely onto the ground. Hatori noticed her clothes were encrusted with vomit, and a little bit of blood. They were threadbare, as if she hadn't changed in months. Even years! Hatori set the "guest's" head in his lap and examined her. She was pretty. She looked oddly familiar too…

He immediately set to work. He called a servant from the main house to bring a proper pillow, blanket, set of clothing, and a jug of water. When his items arrived, he had the servant carefully redress the woman in the new warm clothing. After that was taken care of he sent the servant away and performed various tests on the woman.

After some time, Hatori concluded that the woman had a flu and a mild stomach virus. He gave her an injection of medicine and placed a wet cloth on her forehead and decided to clean the room while he waited for her to wake up. He wanted to know who she was and why she was here.

Just as Hatori finished his cleaning and packing up he heard a rustle of covers and sounds of crying. He returned to the woman's side.

"Who are you?" She asked fearfully. Tears stained her face.

"I am Doctor Hatori Sohma. I mean you no harm." Hatori stated. "I'm afraid you have a small illness. You will be fine though."

"Hatori…Please can you help me? Please?" The woman murmured weakly.

"I'm sorry, but I don't even know who you are, or why you are here…Would you be so kind as to tell me Miss...?"

"Honda. Kyoko Honda."

* * *

Oh noes! What are Akito's plans! I am not sure what the pairings (if any) will be…Review please :D 


	2. Chapter II

Chapter 2! Yay. I like this story, even if you don't. XP It's going to be cute.

* * *

**Domo Arigato Mr. Sohma**

**Chapter II

* * *

**

"Wha-?" Hatori choked on the warm tea he had begun to sip. (He has a magical flask of tea.) After a small coughing fit, he recomposed himself enough to listen to…Kyoko. No way could this woman be Tohru's mother. She died. Over a YEAR ago…Or…?

"Please Sohma-san!"

"Call me Hatori."

"You must help me find my daughter! She's all I have! I need to be sure she's okay! Katsuya…Katsuya would never forgive me…" The ruffled woman cried out to him from her place on the floor.

"Your…Daughter you say? Japan's pretty big…but I guess it's worth s try…" Hatori murmured, trying to keep composed. No way. "What's her name?"

"Tohru. Honda Tohru." Hatori's eyes widened. He jumped to his feet with a whisper of "Oh my God."

The normally "all together" Hatori Sohma had finally lost himself. He ran out, taking care to lock the door, he wasn't finished with…Kyoko. But as for now Hatori sprinted to the main house, tears in his eyes. Tohru-kun…All her pain and suffering…This could be a fantastic dream, or a terrible nightmare.

Hatori burst through the doors of the main house and tore down the hall, knocking over a maid carrying fresh towels. "Sorry" he grunted and continued towards Akito's room.

"Akito-sama!" Hatori roared, panting and spluttering. Akito rolled over from where he was resting.

"Yes Hatori? You know, you should wait a moment, it's not attractive to stand there heaving and slobbering. Really, you remind me of a house dog!" The head's laughter rang out to Hatori loud and sharp. "Akito-sama! That woman! Are you aware; are you, that she is Honda Tohru's MOTHER?"

Akito's face held the look of a cat who had just swallowed a canary. It was quite devilish. "Why of course I do." The grin didn't falter.

"Wha-? Why?" Hatori faltered some more.

"Well didn't you know Hatori, that that wretched ugly girl was prophesized to break the zodiac curse? The secret has been passed down from head to head since the curse began. I will certainly not let HER ruin MY paradise with the Junnishi" (Can't spell, gomen!) Akito angrily monologued.

"Of course I meant to kill her parents before the girl could even be born, but some incompetent people failed me. So I tried killing her parents, but as you now know, that didn't work out too well either. So now that she's gotten involved with Yuki, Shigure, and the monster I certainly can't kill her discreetly now."

"But what about Kyoko-san? What's your plan Akito-sama?" Hatori desperately pleaded.

"Torture her of course! Teach her not to threaten my family!"

"But Akito-sama, it's not her fault for having a child!"

"But that child just happens to be the one who could ruin everything I've worked for!"

"Akito, it's not right for you to do this! Let the girl go back to her mother, then maybe she'll become less involved with the zodiac!"

"HOW DARE YOU TELL ME HOW TO RUN MY FAMILY! No Hatori! This will go my way! I will live forever with the cursed zodiac members! LEAVE ME AT ONCE! SEND FOR KURENO!"

"Akito-sama, I need to continue treating her for her illness…It's quite severe…"

"Didn't I tell you to leave!"

Hatori backed out of the room, and a brown clay pot crashed to the wall next to his head.

The dragon fled to his office and grabbed more medical supplies. After he did all that he went to Kyoko's shack. He knocked carefully on the door and entered.

"Hatori-san…" Kyoko said weakly. "Please help me find Tohru-chan…"

"Honda-ku-er san…Please rest, alright? You need to gather your strength." _As much as possible. I don't know how to help you out of here…_ Hatori flitted around the room doing small tasks.

After a couple of hours, Kyoko awoke. "Hatori please-"

"I know, I wish I could help you, but I can't go against Akito's wishes… The best I can do is tend to your illnesses and keep you company, if that's what you desire."

Tears streamed down Tohru's mother's face. "It's unfair, but I understand…You're kind Hatori-san…Please stay…"

Hatori nodded and handed Kyoko a bowl of soup. _How can I tell Tohru-kun? Can I even tell her?_ Hatori gulped. This was a most vexing situation. He certainly couldn't call Shigure…Of course the dog would tell everyone with ears.

Hatori sat and pondered more about his predicament. He had to reunite Tohru and Kyoko. The two had endured so much pain…Mentally…Physically… Maybe Hatori could discuss the situation with Shigure. If he made Shigure promise to be serious…For once in his life…

Plans already began to form in the doctor's mind. Getting Kyoko out, hiding her, keeping it a secret from Akito, eventually punishment… No. There was nothing more Akito could do. He had already gouged out Hatori's eye and forced the love of his life, Kanna, away…The least he could do for the girl who was so kind to the Sohmas would be to end her sorrow. _Tohru-kun. You'll be happy soon. Your smile will be a million times larger than normal! I wonder how Kyo-kun would like that, eh?_ Hatori chuckled.

A rustling of fabric was heard and Hatori saw Kyoko sitting up.

"Ah, Honda-san. How are you feeling?"

"Better." Kyoko grunted, rubbing her eyes.

"That's good." Hatori grinned. He was so happy to be able to bring joy… Not erase it…

Kyoko blinked. "What? Somethin' on my face?"

"Erm. No." Hatori said sternly. "I just thought you'd like a pleasant atmosphere. -shifty eyes-"

"Mm." The woman reached for a tray of food at her side. Tears began to slowly run down her cheeks. "Have you been here all night?"

"Yes."

Kyoko cried harder. "YOU'RE SO KIND!" The woman buried her face in the dark blue blanket that covered her lap.

She looked like an odd cross between Tohru, and Ritsu. _I hope she doesn't start apologizing…_

"I'm so sorry! Please I'm sure you have many other things to do! You're a doctor, right? Don't you have any more patients? Go treat them! I'll be fine! Please!"

Hatori sighed. "No, not today. But I'm afraid tomorrow I will have to attend to some business at my cousin's house…"

"You don't have to stay. I've been here so long, I'm used to it." Kyoko whispered.

"Don't lie."

"Huh?"

"Don't lie. Why don't you tell me about your daughter?"

"Um. Okay. Katsuya always said that it was good to talk about the painful things…He was such a good man…" And so Kyoko told Hatori many lovely stories about Tohru as a young child, how cute she was, all the cute things she did, all the cute things she said, and her overall cuteness.

"What about you, Hatori? Don't you have a wife to go back to? Children?"

Hatori laughed then turned his face away. "No. I don't." He said softly.

"Oh. What was her name?"

Hatori was startled. "Kanna. How did you know I had…Someone?"

"Let's just call it women's intuition, 'kay?" Kyoko flashed a peace sign. "Tell me about her."

"Okay… Well Kanna was incredibly beautiful, and she was intelligent and playful…" And Hatori told Kyoko a few stories about Kanna, including the one where she had to leave. Although this story had some minor variations from the truth. He couldn't tell Kyoko about the curse. How easy it was to open up to Kyoko, though. Like Tohru and Yuki.

"That's too bad. She sounds like a lovely woman."

Hatori nodded. He checked his watch. It was late. The day had wasted away in an instant. He was so caught up in Kyoko's and his stories…

"Honda-san…I'm afraid I have to leave now…I'll be back tomorrow night to check on you, okay? Rest well."

The woman nodded. "Thank you Hatori-san. For spending time with me." Kyoko said gently just as the dragon reached the door.

He gave a curt nod and locked the door. Hatori returned to his bed and slept soundly. The next morning, he ventured to Shigure's home.

* * *

What's Ha-san going to say to Gure-san? Will they be able to save Kyoko? Will they all live happily ever after, or will Akito get the best of them? Will Gure-san try to cop a feel? Find out next chapter! Please review. It's not that time-consuming! It'll just take a second, I promise! Even if you just write "I like cheese" I'll at least know you like the story enough to read it… Ah look at me begging… Ah what the heck, ONEGAI! ONEGAI! 


	3. Chapter III

Hey guys! I'm back with chapter three of Domo Arigato Mr. Sohma! I love this story so much. It's so cute, I might just explode. Anways. Thank you to my sole reviewer, Roseykat::glomps: Onto the story!

* * *

**.:Domo Arigato Mr. Sohma:.**

**Chapter III

* * *

**

Hatori drove in his dark sedan towards his cousin's house. Hatori hadn't the slightest clue what to do. Maybe the dog would help give him some ideas. Hatori's knuckles were white from clutching the steering wheel. Within minutes, Hatori's car pulled up in front of Shigure's home. Tohru confusedly opened the door to Hatori.

"Ha-atori-san! I had no idea you were visiting today! I-I um…I would have prepared something for you! Let me go make you some tea!" She stammered

"It's okay Tohru-kun. I just need to meet with Shigure for a little while. Take your time with the tea." Hatori said, not looking at Tohru as he swept past the young girl.

Hatori opened the door to Shigure's study and took care not to glance at the computer screen the dog had his face glued to. Who knows what scary material he was looking at?

"Shigure."

"Mmm…?"

"Shigure."

"Don't bother me now children, Shigure's got some work to do on his manuscript." Shigure said in a sing-song voice as he continued to keep his face on the monitor.

"SHIGURE!" Hatori yelled, and smacked Shigure on the back of the head.

The dog's head snapped from the monitor to Hatori's face. "Ah! Haa-san! Why didn't you tell me you were going to visit today?" Shigure said with a large grin. "You didn't have to be so mean though…" He added under his breath, rubbing a lump on the back of his head.

"Shigure, this is no time for games."

"You _always_ say that Haa-san! What makes this time any different?" Hatori's cousin pouted.

Hatori sighed and momentarily dropped his head. It was true. He did say that a lot. "Alright Shigure, what makes _this time_ different is that someone's very life may be in danger. And another may be scarred for life." Hatoridarkly informed.

"Oh my…What happed Hatori?" Shigure's eyes instantly became sympathetic and worried.

Hatori sat on a chair opposite his cousin. "Well it has to do with Honda-san."

"Tohru? What's wrong? Is Akito threatening her?" Shigure leaned forward in his own seat.

"No, not _Tohru_-"

"What about me, Hatori-san?" Tohru smiled cheerfully as she entered with a tray containing two cups of tea.

Hatori was shocked for a second. He avoided looking at her. His eyes welled up with tears. "Nothing, Tohru-kun. I was just saying that you were much too talented a cook to be catering to Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo. You should be catering to royalty." He said gruffly, still not looking at her.

"Oh Hatori-san, you're much too kind!" Tohru immediately turned red.She set down the set of tea and flustered around a lot.

"Um…Tohru….Why don't you go and see if Yuki needs help on his Secret Base? Haa-san and I have some private business to attend to…Can you tell the others not to come down here?" Shigure tried getting her out. Curiosity may have killed the cat, but the dog was alive and kicking. And still curious.

"Okay!" Tohru stood firm, feet together, and saluted. "I'll make sure NO ONE bothers the two of you!" She marched out with a determined look on her face.

After a minute of shocked silence, Shigure tried again.

"Okay…Not Tohru…"

"Shigure…" Hatori whispered. "Tohru-kun's mother…Honda Kyoko, she's….she's…._alive_. Shigure, she's _alive!_"

Shigure sat in stunned silence. "That can't be true. She _died. In a car accident._ Hatori that's not possible unless someone can be raised from the dead…."

"Shigure. Listen to me. Akito has some kind of plan…I'm not sure how much I should tell you. You must not tell _anyone_, do you understand?" Hatori hissed. Shigure nodded, eyes wide.

"Alright, Tohru-kun…Is prophesized, to _break the Sohma curse_. And of course Akito doesn't want that… Akito is keeping Honda-san at the estate. Akito is keeping her, for torture purposes…Or something. She lives in a small house, in terrible health. I've helped her all I can, but as you can imagine, all she cares about is Tohru-kun."

"Well Hatori…What do we do?" Shigure looked down at his hands.

"I don't know" Hatori whispered.

Shigure looked at Hatori.

"I just don't know." Hatori's eyes filled up with tears. Tohru, their Tohru could once again have a mother…She could be so happy…No more tears, no more fake smiles! But of course, Akito was in the way again.

"There, there, Haa-san." Shigure said. "You can spend the night, and we'll stay up ALL night making plans…And doing other things too…" He added slyly.

SMACK!

Hatori hit his cousin in the face. "Baka." He muttered, and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Shigure, we have to save Honda-san from this terrible fate. Akito will kill her, I know it…"

"Aww Haa-san! You're getting emotional for Tohru's sake! When will you have your wedding?" Shigure pranced around the room imagining Tohru in white wedding gown with Hatori next to her in a tuxedo.

Hatori hit the dog again. Shigure looked at his cousin and best friend. He saw the pain, conflict, and sadness in his eyes.

"Haa-san…I was just playing around. Drink your tea." Shigure commanded.

Hatori glared at Shigure, and took a small sip of tea. "Well Shigure, what are we to do? Any ideas? You know Akito just as well as I do."

Shigure and Hatori sat in Shigure's study most of the night planning intricate plans down to the last detail. In the morning, mounds of paper littered the floor, the desk, the chairs, everywhere _except_ the trash can. Pencil shavings and ink stains decorated the floor.

"Shigure, we've spent most of the night planning intricate plans down to the last detail, but nothing seems that it would work."

"Indeed Haa-san…Quite perplexing." Shigure stroked his imaginary beard. "Maybe we shouldn't leave all these papers around…Someone could stumble upon our evil plots."

Hatori threw a rather large book at Shigure's head. "Stop trying to be smart, baka."

The dragon gathered all the loose papers, and stuffed them into the trash can while Shigure moaned about how mean his cousin was. Hatori'd have Shigure burn the paperslater.

The pair ventured out into the kitchen to see if luck was on their side and breakfast was waiting for them. And indeed it was.

The two cousins practically pounced on the table. They scarfed the food that lay in front of them and eyed everything else on the table.

Yuki and Kyo sat staring, appalled at their cousins.

"What the hell is up with you two?" Kyo growled.

In response, Shigure filched Kyo's plate of eggs, and ate them.

"HEY! BAKA INU! THAT WAS MINE! I WASN'T DONE YET!"

"Yesh you wehh"(Yes you were) Shigure mumbled through a fifth helping of pancakes.

Yuki pulled his plate back to prevent it from being stolen. Hatori was giving it an odd look. Tohru just stood, looking on with her silly pleased face.

Hatori abruptly stood up. He patted his mouth daintily with his napkin, placed it on his plate, and turned to the door. "Thank you, Tohru-kun. For the delicious breakfast."

Tohru giggled and made plenty of excuses of how she wasn't really that good, and she didn't deserve his kindness.

Hatori grabbed Shigure by the back of his yukata and dragged him back to the study, ignoring the odd looks the three still in the kitchen gave him.

"Alright, back to work." Hatori said firmly, settling down into a chair.

"Haa-san! My back hurts! We should just dress her up in my clothing and bring her here or something! Sheesh! Let's sleep now okay?" Shigure whined.

"Shigure! That's _too_ simple…That will never-" Hatori stopped abruptly. His mind raced. "Maybe…With some refinements…That _could_ work…"

"Huh? Haa-san, I was just kidding. Forget about it for now, let's go to sleep!" Shigure pestered. His words were useless. Hatori went right back to scheming.

"Well _I'm _going to bed." Shigure pouted as he stormed out of his study towards his bedroom.

Later that day, Hatori emerged from the study, a piece of paper rolled up neatly in his hand. The dragon smoothed the creases in his pants and shirt. He walked over to Shigure's room. He found his dear cousin laying down, asleep.

Hatori ripped the blanket off of Shigure and lifted him into the air by the foot. In his "sleep" Shigure grabbed Hatori in a large embrace.

"Oof!" The breath rushed from Hatori's lungs. The doctor stumbled with the sudden addition to his weight. He tried in vain to shake off the persistent dog. Hatori stopped. He stood there in the room, thinking about how stupid he had been to get into this situation in the first place.

"Shigure, there's a group of young, pretty high school girls taking a class hike through the woods." Hatori muttered, embarrased atwhat he was saying.

Shigure instantly jumped up to a standing position and tried to run out the door. Hatori grabbed him by the arm rather hard.

"Shigure. I was lying. I need you to look over this plan."

"Again? Haa-san…Can't you let it go for today and get some rest?"

"No, Shigure, I can't." Hatori placed the neat tube on the nearest night stand and turned to leave.

"Look over this carefully and give me a call in two days' time." The dragon said as he was one step away from the door. He stepped out of Shigure's bedroom and then entered the kitchen.

"Honda-kun. I will need to be back to attend to Akito today, so I will not be staying for lunch. I hope I haven't inconvenienced you, but I must leave." Hatori said monotonously and exited his cousin's home.

The doctor drove back to his home and checked on Akito, who luckily happened to be sleeping. _That sounds good…Maybe just a few hours…Then I'll go see Honda-san._ Hatori walked back to his own home. With a great feeling of relief, he dropped into a heavy sleep without changing his clothing or anything.

* * *

Approximately 2 hours and 59 minutes later, Hatori jerked awake. He looked to the clock beside him. Excellent. Great timing. The dragon stood and looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was mussed, and his clothes were terribly wrinkled and dirty. He frowned. This would not do.

He went to his wardrobe and pulled out a fresh set of clothes, and changed into them. He went into the bathroom and combed his hair thoroughly, smoothing just a tad of gel into it. Then Hatori brushed his teeth and washed his face.

Much better. Hatori gave himself a nod in the mirror. He then ventured out. His heart raced. They could get past Akito. But what to do after that? He hadn't worked out that far. Maybe the mother and daughter could go into some kind of witness protection program…

Hatori shook his head. He placed the key to Kyoko's "house" into the keyhole. He opened the door to find Kyoko sitting wearily at the low table in the corner. She turned around upon hearing the door open.

"Hatori-san!" Kyoko smiled gently. Hatori's heart melted. She looked just like Tohru. They shared that heart-melting smile. Hence Hatori's melting heart.

The corners of the doctor's mouth twitched slightly. "Good afternoon. I'm sorry I could not come sooner. I had to attend to some business with my cousin."

"Oh no, really, it's no problem at all. Come have a seat." Kyoko patted the seat next to her. Hatori carefully sat there. "I was just brought some tea and a ham sandwich." She tore the sandwich in half. "Here. You look like you're starving."

"No, I'm not. I'll be fine. You can have your…sandwich." Hatori made a mental note to make sure the kitchen brought more suitable food, like rice and soup. Something not so bland… Just then Hatori's stomach grumbled. Well he hadn't eaten since the early morning…

Kyoko laughed. "Hatori-san, you can't lie to me!" She placed the half sandwich in his hands. "Go on, eat it."

Hatori tentatively took a bite. Kyoko then poured him some tea and handed it to him.

"I feel like I'm playing house. Like a little girl." Kyoko smiled softly.

Hatori just nodded. He had a mouth full of ham sandwich. It was too Shigure-like to talk while chewing.

After the pair had finished sharing the sandwich, Hatori placed his cup of tea down.

"Honda-san…"

"Call me Kyoko."

"Okay then. Kyoko. My cousin, Shigure, and I have devised a plan for your escape. That's where I was yesterday. It might take a while to set up and ensure the best probability for success."

"Oh really?" Kyoko looked at him with a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry Kyoko-san. Shigure may be a moron, but we have this all worked out just fine." _We hope_. Hatori gulped slightly.

"Oh. Okay." Kyoko twiddled with her teacup. Freedom seemed like an almost _weird_ and alien concept to her.

Hatori stood up. "You know, it's going to be colder tonight…I will go and get you some extra blankets." He bowed and exited the room before Kyoko could say anything.

It didn't matter, Kyoko just stared at the door the whole time anyway, mouth agape.

Hatori walked briskly. He didn't want to tell her about her daughter. Would she be angry that he didn't tell her? Would she be happy? He scrunched up his eyes and rubbed his temple. He had to do it. It would be better than surprising her so suddenly.

The dragon did indeed get the promised blankets. He opened the door and let out a huge sigh, then closed it behind himself. He laid down the thick blankets and sat down once again. Kyoko's wide eyes followed him. She opened her mouth to speak, but Hatori put up his hand.

"Kyoko-san. Listen to me first. Your daughter, Tohru. She's alive…She's well…She is doing wonderfully in her studies…She's…She's living with three of my cousins." Hatori held his breath, waiting for a response.

* * *

Aww cliffy. I'm sorry. 7 pages! Yay. That's a decent length I think. Well if you want it different, tell me in a review.

I tried adding some humor/happiness in there, since the last two were really solemn and whatever. I also decided to show a side of Haa-san no one really sees! At least _I _think Hatori has a soft side. So there.

I wasn't sure if you guys wanted the Akito secret used in this story, so every time I talked about Akito, I refrained from "he/she" and just said "Akito" Tell me in a review which you'd prefer me to use in the future of this story.

Now here's some wise words from my Spanish teacher:

"Remember, if you don't vote_(Or in this case, review)_ now or in life, you can never have a say!"


End file.
